


С восьми до десяти — подвиг

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [68]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Self-Harm, Surgery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Он хорошо знает, как заполучить желаемое.





	С восьми до десяти — подвиг

Ему всегда нравилось то, как она заботится о нём, если ему случалось пораниться. Он специально лез в драку, а потом, когда даже самые задиристые стали от него шарахаться как от бешеного, стёсывал костяшки о стены и бился ногами о пожарные краны и крылечки магазинов. Всё — только ради того, чтобы, придя домой, получить по шее за испачканную одежду, а потом сидеть, замерев и почти не дыша, пока она обрабатывает синяки и ссадины. Мягкие влажные прикосновения перевязок и ватных тампонов, леденящие компрессы, обжигающие поцелуи карболки, после которых обязательно следовала струя прохладного дыхания и ворчливое причитание «горюшко моё». Наибольшая ласка, какую он от неё видел.

А потом случилось это. Он не знал, он не хотел, он не думал, что будет настолько больно и страшно. И что всё вокруг зальёт кровью. И что все вокруг тоже перепугаются, замечутся в панике, и высокий в истеричном припадке голос будет звать «Врача! Врача!»; и что когда тот всё же придёт, он сам будет лежать на кровати, а комната будет плыть, и в ушах будет звенеть. А вот руку — ту самую, переломанную так, что куски костей торчат наружу бело-жёлто-алыми зубьями, он к приходу врача почти не чувствует. Если не двигать — не чувствует совсем. Но его всё равно зачем-то поят мерзким лекарством, от которого комната кружится ещё сильнее, а уши будто забивает ватой.

Врач говорит: «Спи». Но он не может спать, ему слишком любопытно, потому что торчащие наружу кости — это не содранная кожа, не царапины, не синяки и даже не потянутая лодыжка, опухоль на которой спадает за пару дней. Он смотрит, как вокруг раны проходит тряпка, смоченная чем-то ещё более вонючим, чем карболка, как две крупные ладони обхватывают его руку за запястье и за локоть и тянут в разные стороны. Он чувствует ужасную боль даже сквозь набившуюся ему в голову вату. «Потерпи, дружок», — с натугой, но очень чётко говорит врач, и вены на его руках вздуваются от усилия. А потом что-то тренькает, и кости со скрежетом встают так, что больше не пытаются выскочить наружу.

«Не шевелись, мне нужно закрепить руку. И лучше не смотри». Но он всё равно смотрит. Смотрит, как в том месте, где раньше торчали кости, врач делает маленьким ножи… «Это скальпель»… скальпелем два разреза крест-накрест, как вытаскивает тонкими щипцами совсем мелкие кусочки, постоянно промакивая вытекающую кровь, как сшивает что-то внутри длинной блестящей нитью. А после всего этого его снова поят той мерзкой штукой, и он всё же падает в беспамятство, пока врач снова возится, ставя кости внутри его руки ещё более правильно.

Когда он просыпается, у него рука — от пальцев до плеча — в жёсткой шине, из которого торчат две металлические пластины. Так нужно, чтобы лучше заживало. А ещё ему дают длинный тонкий прут, чтобы чесать под повязкой: на пруте краской отмечено, насколько глубоко его можно загонять под шину, чтобы не повредить швы. Она — стоит рядом и гладит его по голове, и он млеет, почти не чувствуя, как болит под шиной рука.

Она избавляет его от части домашней работы — той, для которой нужны обе руки. Даёт ему почти целую ложечку патоки каждый раз после горькой хинной микстуры. Когда они ходят до госпиталя, менять повязку, всё внимание она уделяет тому, чтобы его никто не задел, и ойкает и говорит «прости, Бога ради», если задевает его сама. Она даже поправляет ему одеяло, когда заглядывает пожелать спокойной ночи — а она обычно никогда не заходит дальше порога. Сломанная рука — это его личное заклинание, волшебная палочка, заставляющая её быть ласковей.

Ему очень интересно посмотреть, как оно там внутри зашито, но сестра милосердия, к которой он ходит на перевязку, почему-то стесняется и каждый раз просит, чтобы он отвернулся, пока она обрабатывает руку. Поэтому швы он видит, только когда приходит пора их снимать. Нитки снаружи толстые, белые, ребристые, как опарыши. Врач перерезает одну и вытягивает, резко дёргая. Это неожиданно больно, и приходится вцепиться зубами в рукав: он мужчина, он не будет плакать. За него плачет она. Слёзы сочувствия стоят в её глазах, стекают по щекам, промывая тонкие канавки в слое пудры, через который всё равно видно, как покраснел её нос. Вынутые нитки покрыты чем-то розовым и отвратительным даже на вид, а из дырок от них сочится алое, белое, жёлтое и розовое. Кожа вокруг дырок красная, и даже через знакомый дурман он чувствует, как боль усиливается, пульсирует, взрезает изнутри, когда врач нажимает на руку, выдавливая ещё больше жёлтого, белого и алого. Розовый остаётся только на коже — по самый локоть рука выглядит так, будто её долго парили в бане.

«Кости срастаются хорошо, но если воспаление усилится, придётся отнять», — говорит врач непонятное, потому что у него нечего отнимать, разве что одежду, потому что у него больше ничего нет. Но она испугана, и он тоже пугается, а когда она вжимает его лицом себе в живот, непрестанно гладя по голове, пугается ещё больше. Он не хочет, чтобы у него что-то отнимали.

Вонючая штука, которой поливают ему руку, перед тем как снова замотать в шину, жжётся, как дьявольский огонь. Но боль не имеет значения. И горький порошок, добавившийся к хине, тоже совсем не имеет значения. И даже то, что рука теперь чешется так, что хочется содрать мясо с костей, не имеет никакого значения. Ничто не имеет значения, кроме того, что она обняла его и сказала: «Всё будет хорошо, сыночек. Всё будет хорошо».

Рука зажила и стала как новенькая, и он снова принялся ссаживать костяшки на руках и разбивать коленки, драться по подворотням и налетать на столбы, лазить по деревьям и бегать наперегонки с повозками. И снова был её «горюшком» и иногда, когда удавалось разодраться особенно сильно, — «сыночком».


End file.
